Six Hands, Six Buns
by Croup
Summary: Ah . . . crap . . . Is he really gonna spank us . . .?" Naruto asked, flushing in bare-assed humiliation. A 'what-if' version of the Kidoumaro fight. Warnings for language, spanking, and nudity.


"Oof!" Naruto let out a big lungful of air as he slammed onto the big branch, falling down right in-between Kiba and Shikamaru.

He immediately tried to get up--to get back into the fight--but found that he couldn't. That spider-web gunk was coated all over the branch, and try as he might Naruto couldn't get back to his feet. He was stuck tight. And Kiba and Shikamaru were both in the same boat he was: glued stomach-down to that tree-branch, their legs dangling and their butts propped up.

"Ugh . . . hey, Naruto. Welcome to the party," Kiba said from his left.

"Ah, he got you guys too?" Naruto said. "Ahh, I can't get loose, damnit!"

"Yeah, this stuff's sticky as shit," Kiba said. He gestured with his neck over to Shikamaru. "But not to worry. Fearless leader here is working on a strategy to get our asses outta this."

"And I'd appreciate it if you two would quit yapping," Shikamaru said from Naruto's right. "Naruto, can you move your hands around? Can you form any seals?"

"Uh . . . no," Naruto said, wriggling and writhing. "My arms are stuck just like the rest of me! Damnit!" He struggled against the webby adhesive again, but it was no good. He could kick and swing his legs around, but his whole upper body was pasted flat against the bark. "Hey, how about Neji? He can still rescue us, right?"

"Nah, he's still trapped in that cocoon, remember?" Kiba said.

"Oh, right. . . . Shit!"

And now their opponent, that cocky spider-guy, that Kidoumaro, was advancing up from behind the three stuck ninjas. He chuckled as he observed their thrashings, enjoying the view. All it accomplished was wiggle their caught backsides around. "Can't believe Jiroubou lost to trash-guys like you," he said, coming to a branch just below them. "Always knew that fat-ass was weak as shit."

"Tch!" said Shikamaru.

Naruto growled at the sound-nin behind them. "When I get out of this, I'm gonna kick your ass, asshole!" he yelled loudly.

"Yeah!" echoed Kiba, "It's too early to think that you've caught us!"

"Whatever," said Kidoumaro. He folded his six arms against his chest. "You're not gonna be getting out of my webs alive, stupid. Your mission ends right here."

"No way!" Naruto said, struggling again, shaking his ass around, squirming his side against Kiba and Shikamaru. "I'm gonna get of this! And then I'm gonna beat your ass! And then I'm gonna rescue Sasuke, damnit!"

"Heh, you're going to beat my ass?" Kidoumaro said. "I don't think you realize your own position." He grinned as he checked out the three trapped ninjas, especially their upturned asses. A nice row of perfectly round, fresh, leaf-nin butts. Defenseless.

Kidoumaro considered. It'd be a shame to throw out such a good chance for some fun. And he could afford to waste a little time before catching up with the twins and Tayuya, anyway.

He cracked his knuckles, all six of 'em, making the stuck guys blanch. Yeah, it'd been a while since he'd indulged himself. He loved ending a fight quick and savagely, sure, but he loved humiliating his opponents even more. "Only asses that're gonna get beat around here, are the three of yours," he said, chuckling.

Then three pairs of hands reached out, and Kidoumaro felt up the assembled rear-ends.

"W--woah there!" Kiba snarled as his seat of his pants was suddenly fondled and groped. He felt the bottom of his jacket getting lifted and slid up his back, leaving his rump uncovered. His back pouch where he kept his weapons and smoke-bombs was also cleared from his ass. Kiba growled as he watched it fall down to the forest floor far below.

"E-eh? What the--hey!" Naruto spazzed, feeling the guy's hands traveling all over his round orange-clad butt, squeezing and rubbing around his back-pockets. His weapons pouch was also divested from him.

Shikamaru was the only one who bore his ass-massage stoically, just grimacing helplessly as his buttocks were pawed and played with.

"Yeah, these'll do nice," Kidoumaro said, with a nasty grin. He ended his gropes with a firm pat to the middle one's--Naruto's--rump, ignoring the guy's yelp of protest. That guy, he had a damn squeezable bubble-butt. And the dog-nin on the left, his ass was firm and toned. It's take a lot to make him cry uncle. Lastly, their stupid leader's. His ass was tight. Felt like Kidoumaro would have trouble slipping even a strand of web between those tensed cheeks. "Yeah," he repeated, "Real nice."

Then, pressing thumbs inside each of the three waist-bands, he yanked their pants down.

"Yah!" Naruto yelled as his pants came off, dragging his boxers with them. His bare butt popped into view, tanned, and squirming in the forest air.

"Oof!" Kiba exhaled as he was pantsed. His Inuzuka ass was only covered by his shorts now, and they were drooped half-way down his crack.

"Damnit . . ." Shikamaru said as his pants followed suit. His plain-boxer covered rear-end stuck out roundly, unable to twist away from the predicament it'd landed in.

"Gah . . . shit! What is this guy DOING?" Naruto said, squirming in the draft.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru said, grimacing next to him.

"Yeah, can't you guess, man?" Kiba said, "Damn . . . this guy is gonna spank the shit out of us."

And that's just what Kidoumaro prepared to do. First he finished yanking down Kiba and Shikamaru's underwear, ensuring all three struggling backsides were bared and vulnerable. Then, he stretched each of his muscular arm out, and wound them up, grinning all the while. "Way I count it, is," he said, "I've got six arms, and all-together you trash have six ass-cheeks. I figure that means each of your dumb buns gets a palm apiece."

"Ah . . . crap . . . Is he really gonna spank us . . .?" Naruto asked, flushing in bare-assed humiliation.

"Yeah, and it's your fault," Shikamaru said. "If you'd just kept your mouth shut . . ."

"That's right, Naruto," Kiba said, "What'd you have to go and do that for?"

"H-hey! How was I supposed to know he'd take me seriously?! And what about you two, shouldn't you guys take some of the heat for this!?"

Their argument was suddenly interrupted by six smacks echoing concurrently through the forest air. Kidoumaro had followed through on what he'd said, and each of the leaf-nin's bare buttocks got a stinging spank whipping across it.

"Ah!" Shikamaru yelled as both his cheeks were smacked.

"Yow!" Naruto yelped as his buns bounced under the dual blows.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted as his ass was blasted.

Kidoumaro stepped back and admired the sight. Six bright hand-prints, one on each bun. "Heh, you leaf guys always have the most delicate asses," he said, winding his arms again. "They start going red with just one swat."

"Ow . . . quit it, asshole! Let us go!" Naruto shouted defiantly.

"Pff." The sound-nin didn't even bother answering that, but just grinned and slammed down another set of whacks, all of his palms striking at once.

"Youch!" Naruto yelped again, two more marks getting planted on his round cheeks. Beside him, Kiba and Shikamaru made similar noises of surprise and pain.

After that, Kidoumaro started really letting them have it. He whacked his multiple hands across those butts over and over again. For a while he kept landing the spanks in sync, enjoying watching the waves of pain washing collectively over the leaf-nin's faces. But then he started switching it up, letting his hands roam freely all over their twisting butts, spanking at whim. He played their asses like a drum-set, and soon his hard palms had colored each cheek a fiery red all over.

"Ahh! Ahh! Shit! My ass is fucking burning! Stop already!" Naruto howled. He was yowling and kicking his legs at every swat, and struggling to get away. But it didn't matter how much he tried to jerk his ass away from the blistering swats. No matter how hard he writhed, his stomach was still helplessly stuck to that log, and his backside was still in that damned perfect spanking position.

"Grrr . . . shut up, Naruto! You're embarrassing the rest of us--Ahhrgh!" Kiba said, also wriggling helplessly under the onslaught. He was faring slightly better than Naruto at least--Kiba was mostly groaning and wincing at his whacks--but he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he too would be begging like a moron. The spanks felt like they were were burning their way straight into the muscles of his butt. "Ow!"

"I can't help it, damnit!" Naruto said, red cheeks bouncing as Kidoumaro's palms clobbered them. "It fucking HUURTS!"

"Struggle as much as you like, it's impossible for you guys to get free," Kidoumaro told them with a leer. "My webbing can't be severed even if two elephants pull on it."

Kiba and Naruto both cursed, driven wild by the pain those strong arms were laying into their throbbing asses.

On Naruto's other side, Shikamaru had been gritting his teeth the whole time, trying to stifle his yelps and think of an escape plan. But now, as the heat in his ass began to rise to unbearable levels, he couldn't hold back any longer. He started moaning as the swats increased in number, and his tight Nara ass helplessly bucked, absorbing every blow. It became impossible for his mind to concentrate on forming a plan. It was more occupied with the fire mounting at his rear.

"Damn, you trash really are wimps," Kidoumaro said. "Compared to what we get regularly in Sound, you haven't felt anything yet. Let me dish out some real beating . . ." He started increased the speed of his swats exponentially, his six arms practically becoming a blur as he swatted down a torrent of spanks. Each blow landed squarely, and painfully, on an ample curve of teenaged butt-flesh.

All three guys started yowling at that, twisting and thrashing in their sticky web-bondage. Their asses were getting pulverized, getting whalloped into raw hamburger-meat by Kidoumaro's powerful hands. Shikamaru was the first to break, kicking out with his legs and howling in agony as his butt was thoroughly busted. And Naruto and Kiba weren't far behind.

"Ah man--yow!--shit! He--ow!--got Shikamaru!" cried Naruto, "It's up to us, Kiba-aahh!--if we want to--youch!--get outta this!"

"Ooof! Okay--ah!--but . . . how? Oww!" Kiba said, his face screwing up in pain. He'd almost reached Shikamaru's position himself. "Yowww!"

"Ahh, damnit! Not you--ouch!--too! We've gotta pull ourselves--youch!--together. We've--Hey, look! It's--ah!--Neji!"

And it was. The Hyuuga genius had somehow freed himself from his cocoon prison, and he leapt over them now, going straight for Kidoumaro. He landed between the sound-nin and his row of red-butted captives. Then, utilizing his Gentle Fist style against the six-armed spanker, Neji forced the man away from his teammates.

Still stuck down, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru could only sit tight, mooning the battle, and hope that Neji emerged the victor.


End file.
